Vehicles
Overview The Vehicles are one of the primary aspects in the world of Jailbreak. They help you get around the Jailbreak map quickly and help you escape the prison (if you have chosen the Prisoner Team) or help you chase Criminals (if you're on the Police team). Any vehicle with a siren will travel faster than one without one, with the exception of the Ambulance. There are currently 25 vehicles in the game. The most expensive vehicles include the Bugatti, the Volt Bike, the UFO, Monster Truck, and the BlackHawk (Military Helicopter), ranking from $500,000 to $1,000,000 in-game cash. Some vehicles are open, and therefore people can be shot a lot easier from all directions, but a common misconception is that closed vehicles prevent the person inside from being shot. You can shoot someone inside a car from the side window they are closest to and from the roof. Vehicles Currently, there are 19 cars (excluding the Dirtbike, the Volt Bike, the Quad Bike/ATV, the UFO, and two helicopters with the ability to drop ropes), in the game, so there's lots of diversity, and plenty of vehicles to choose from. Two of the vehicles in Jailbreak are free to use: the Helicopter and the Camaro. All of the other cars (besides the SWAT Van and the Wraith) can be purchased with in-game currency. The SWAT Van requires the SWAT Gamepass and the Wraith requires the BOSS Gamepass, both R$300 each. Land and aerial vehicles have their own ways to get stopped. Tire popping is used for land vehicles and aerial vehicle shooting is used for aerial vehicles. All vehicles are a one-time purchase, so if you join another server, you don't have to purchase your vehicle again. Vehicle Customization All the vehicles can be customized in one of the two garages, which can be found near the town and near the city. The other way is to buy the Mobile Garage Gamepass to customize your vehicle anywhere on the map. Customizing your vehicle is one good way to attract, or show off your vehicle from the rest. As Badimo calls it, "disguising your vehicle" from the top bar above the inventory. Trivia * Drivers and passengers can be shot in any vehicle, regardless of conditions. Hooded vehicles cover the entire character's bodies so they will likely be harder to hit. * When in the water, all vehicles will slow down slightly, though this is generally unnoticed. * Although the Mini-Cooper has four windows, it only has two seats, unlike the Model3, which also has 4 windows but has four seats. * Although the SWAT van has six windows, only four people can fit inside, with two on the top and rear. * If you are a cop, you can eject the driver of a criminal car by pressing "E" on their vehicle with handcuffs equipped. On the other hand, if you're the driver, you can eject anyone that's sitting in your vehicle by clicking their name in the bottom right corner, right above the lock button. * You can keep other players from entering your vehicle by clicking the white button that says "Lock" in the bottom-right corner. You can unlock by pressing it again. *Your vehicle will immediately unlock if you (attempt to) enter another vehicle, even if the owner of the vehicle locked it or if you don't own the vehicle. *The current total cost of all the vehicles in Jailbreak is $5,080,000 in-game cash and 600 Robux. *Driving a vehicle on old devices may cause lag and may have a higher chance to glitch out while driving. *As of the 7/6/18, vehicles can't be locked near another vehicle's spawn. *Some vehicles will always spawn in the same color, such as the BlackHawk and UFO. *When the game was first released, vehicles were limited to only the Model3, Camaro, and Helicopter. *Non-customized vehicles come in the colors of grey, yellow, and (rarely) blue, with the exception of the Monster Truck, the BlackHawk, the SWAT Van, the Camaros and SUVs inside the Prison parking lot, UFO, and the Helicopter, which spawn in only one color. Non-customized vehicles also come with yellow headlights (white body color for UFO) and black windows and wheel colors (blue for the Helicopter and UFO, yellow for the BlackHawk), although they can be customized. Category:Gameplay Category:Features